devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith's St. Longinus
Abilities Zenith's St. Longinus is a bladed spear that is capable of killing Dragons, Underworld Beings, Gods and Buddhas. It can also be used to kill Satans and Devils due to its holy abilities. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the wielder's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the wielder against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous torrents of pure light that are capable of easily vaporizing devils and other beings of darkness and cause massive explosions. As a Alpha-Tier Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world. Forms St. Longinus' Will St. Longinus Will: also known as the Holy Spear that Incarnates White Will, is the original Scale Mail of Zenith's St. Longinus. It has yet to be shown in the series. Dante's Paradise Dante's Paradise: also known as the Heavenly Ring Holy Dante’s Enveloped in Brightness Which Brings the Polar Night Orbs, is Kemo Kemo's subspecies Scale Mail of the Zenith's St. Longinus which creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasured Providence, each having a different ability. The seven orbs each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. The seven abilities are as follows: * Dante's Anti-Weapon Ratana: Also known as the Weapon Wheel Treasure, has the ability to destroy weapons. * Dante's Stopping Ratana: Also known as the Female Treasure, completely stops the special ability of women for a short time. * Dante's Relocation Ratana: Also known as the Horse Treasure, has the ability to teleport a person the orb touches. It can also be used on Kemo Kemo himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. * Dante's Redirection Ratana: Also known as the Pearl Treasure, has the ability to send an attack sent towards the user to another direction. * Dante's Levitation Ratana: Also known as the Elephant Treasure, grants the wielder the ability to lift up what the orb touches. * Dante's Army Ratana: Also known as the Householder Treasure, creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Creature Multiple's Scale Mail: Mass Bladed Knight. * Dante's Divine Ratana: Also known as the General Treasure, a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. It was speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. The first four abilities were shown in Volume 11, while the last three abilities were shown in Kemo Kemo's fight against Uma in Volume 12. According to Kemo Kemo, Dante's Paradise is still incomplete. Ideal Truth Ideal Truth: also known as the Brightened Lord's Will of Supremacy, is a forbidden form exclusive to the Zenith's St. Longinus which is similar to the Dragons Festval. Azazel calls it "The Dying Will of the God of the Bible". Also, like Dragons Festival, it requires a chant to activate it. The chant goes as follows: : O Spear. The Peeked Holy Spear which pierces through Our Lord. : Empty the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of Creation and Destruction. : You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow. According to Kemo Kemo's explanation, Ideal Truth's effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear and absorbs the wielder's ambition of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it will create many effects and miracles which will be different depending on what the will chooses such as granting an absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. It can repel a great number of mass produced Evil Dragon and cause immense pain to Apophis an immensely powerful Evil Dragon.Category:Weapons Category:Ancient Relics Category:Longinus Category:Longinus Relics